The Real Me
by Maruki Shitoichi
Summary: 'Kh-! H, harus cepat-cepat lari dari sini'/"Cepat! Cari dia! Kemungkinan dia masih ada disekitar sini!"/"Siapa namamu?"/"Namaku Maruki Shitoichi"/ AU, OOC-ness, main character: Author's OC, typo s , and others... Summary inside *CHAPTER 3 IS UP*/ON HOLD./
1. Chapter 1

Maru: Yatta~! Kesampaian juga bikin cerita _On-Going_ di fandom ES21! ^W^

Suzuna: Nanti ada OC ya, Maru-Chan?

Maru: *ngangguk* Iya, Suzuna-Neechan! Dan OC-nya adalah... Aku~!*lompat-lompat*

Suzuna: Hiraukan saja dia...*sweatdrop* Selamat Membaca!

* * *

**OC's POV**

'Kh-! H, harus cepat-cepat lari dari sini' pikirku sambil bersembunyi dibelakang sebuah gedung yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi, dengan terengah-engah.

"Cepat! Cari dia! Kemungkinan dia masih ada disekitar sini!" teriak seseorang kepada bawahannya, dengan ekspresi marah, dan aku tahu dia mencari siapa.

Dia mencari aku.

Tanpa suara aku berlari dari gedung tersebut, dan menuju ke sebuah halte bus.

**OC's POV END**

ɰ(oAoɰ)(/oAo)/

**An Eyeshield21 FanFiction story**

**The Real Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story and the plot, and Eyeshield 21 is owned by Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata only…**

**Warning: Author's OC, OOC-ness, AU, after the Bando Spiders Match, out of the original plot, typo(s), and others**

ɰ(oAoɰ)(/oAo)/

**Author's POV**

Pada pagi hari yang cerah ini di sebuah kota yang namanya hampir sama dengan sebutan seseorang, yaitu *disensorkan*, yaitu Kota Deimon.

Mari kita melihat ke rumah para Kobayakawa.

Pada saat ini, tokoh utama komik yang terkenal dan juga disebut-sebut dengan, Eyeshield21, Sena Kobayakawa, masih saja tidur dengan enaknya. Maklumkan hari ini hari Minggu.

Saking enaknya, sampai-sampai nada dering dan getaran _hand phone_-nya yang paling keras pun tidak dapat membangunkannya. Dan hand phone-nya pun menerima voice mail, yang berbunyi.

'BANGUN KAMU CEBOL SIALAN! KALAU TIDAK AKAN AKU TEMBAKAN SELURUH RUMAHMU SEKARANG JUGA!'

Dan secara refleks Sena bangun dan menelepon balik si penelepon, yaitu, _the commander from hell_, Youichi Hiruma, sang quarterback dan kapten _Deimon Devil Bats_. (Maru: Sebenarnya sang author ini di ancam sama Youichi-Niichan untuk tidak menyebutkan nama lengkapnya, tetapi aku bantah XDD*di bazooka sama Hiruma*)

"Hi, Hiruma-San, s, saya sudah bangun" katanya setelah terhubung sambungan teleponnya, "A, ada apa?"

Sebuah tawa dapat terdengar dengan jelas dari hand phone itu, "Kekeke, enak sekali kamu tidur dengan pulas, sampai-sampai teleponku tidak dijawab, Cebol Sialan!"

Membuat bulu kuduk Sena setengah merinding.

"G, gomen, Hi, Hiruma-San, karena latihan kemarin membuat saya sedikit letih, jadi saya kebanyakan tidur…" jawab Sena dengan gugup.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku memaafkanmu, Cebol Sialan" terdapat jeda sedikit, "Tetapi lain kali, kamu akan mendapatkan hukuman yang berat sekali, Cebol Sialan" kata-kata Hiruma terakhir dengan suara mengancam.

"B, baik, Hi, Hiruma-San!"jawab Sena, sedikit lega.

"Oi, Cebol Sialan, hari ini kita latihan" lanjut Hiruma.

"E-eh?"

"Di sekolah, jam 5, datang tepat waktu" lalu langsung ditutup oleh Hiruma, meninggalkan Sena didalam lautan kebingungan.

ɰ(oAoɰ)(/oAo)/

Setelah tersadar, Sena langsung melirik jam dinding kamarnya yang menunjukan angka, '04.55'.

'S, sial, bisa-bisa aku ditembakin sama Hiruma-San' pikir Sena sambil mandi, bepakaian baju, dan makan dengan secepat kilat.

"Aku pergi latihan dulu ya, Kaa-San, Tou-San!" pamit Sena sambil berlari ke lapangan sekolahnya, di SMA Deimon, dengan kecepatan cahayanya.

ɰ(oAoɰ)(/oAo)/

Ketika tiba di lapangan sekolahnya, Sena langsung melihat semua anggota Devil Bat (minus Mamori-Neechan, Doburoku-Sensei, Yukimitsu-Niichan, Taki-Niichan, Musashi-Niichan, Kumosubi-Niichan, Ishimaru-Niichan, Youichi-Niichan, dan Suzuna-Neechan :3) men-_death glare_ dia, karena terlambat 1 menit, yaitu 60 detik.

Sena pun langsung dibanjiri tembakan peluru dan bazooka-nya Hiruma.

"H-hiee~! M, maafkan saya, Hiruma-San!" teriaknya sambil menghindari peluru-peluru dan bazooka-nya Hiruma.

Setelah selesai banjir tembakan Hiruma, yang berjalan selama 1 jam, mereka pun memulai latihan mereka dengan lari keliling Kota Deimon.

ɰ(oAoɰ)(/oAo)/

"Tadi, kamu kenapa terlambat Sena?" tanya sang receiver nomor 80, Raimon Tarou, aka, Monta, kepada Sena, sahabat karibnya, sambil berlari.

"Maaf Monta, tadi aku ketiduran, gara-gara kemarin aku kelelahan habis latihan" jawab si Eyeshield 21 itu yang juga sedang berlari.

Lalu gadis berambut biru tua bergabung dengan mereka, " Tumben kamu terlambat, Sena" sambil menepuk punggung Sena dengan pelan dan berlari dengan memakai _roller blade_-nya.

"Maaf ya, Suzuna" jawab Sena dengan gugup kepada gadis itu yang merupakan ketua _cheerleader_ tim Deimon Devil Bats, Suzuna Taki. (Maru: Nee~! Sebenarnya aku nanti digilas sama Suzuna-Neechan, karena nama keluarganya XD*digilas Suzuna pakai rollerblade-nya*)

"Tak apa-apa, Sena" jawab gadis berambut biru tua itu sambil tersenyum.

"Sena" kata Monta, tiba-tiba, "Jangan melamun terus, kita harus menyusul mereka" tunjuk Monta kepada rekan-rekan timnya yang sudah jauh dari mereka bertiga, ketika melintasi Taman Deimon.

"I, iya" jawab Sena, ketika dia melihat seorang gadis tergeletak diantara semak-semak taman itu.

Dan secara refleks, Sena menjerit ,"HIEE~!" dan seorang gadis berambut merah dan bermata Auburn mendekatinya dengan panik dan khawatir.

"Ada apa, Sena?" tanya gadis itu, "Kamu terluka?" kepada Sena, yang sekarang duduk di tanah dengan shock.

"A, a, ada seseorang d, d, di sana, M, M, Mamori-Neechan" jawab Sena dengan gemetaran, sambil menunjukan arahnya.

Terkejut setelah melihat gadis itu, Mamori Anezaki, gadis yang berambut merah itu, berseru, "Cepat bawa dia ke _club house_, Sena" dan Sena pun langsung berlari ke club house sambil menggendong gadis yang berwajah pucat itu dipunggungnya dengan kecepatan cahayanya, bersama dengan Suzuna.

ɰ(oAoɰ)(/oAo)/

Ketika sampai di club house, Sena lagsung menidurkan gadis itu dengan pelan-pelan (takut terjadi apa-apa nanti).

Gadis itu berambut coklat muda yang panjang, matanya berwarna biru langit dan lebih tinggi daripada Sena (XDD).

"Sena" kata Suzuna, "Kamu lanjutkan saja latihannya, biar aku saja yang merawat dia"

"Tidak apa-apa, Suzuna?" dan Suzuna mengangguk, "Ya sudah, aku lari lagi ya" sambil berlari menyusul teman-temannya.

ɰ(oAoɰ)(/oAo)/

Setelah 10 menit, gadis itu bangun, dan terkejut ketika melihat dirinya sedang tiduran di sebuah ruangan, dan Suzuna, yang sedang membawa kue untuk dimakan oleh gadis itu.

"Ah, kamu sudah bangun ya?" kata Suzuna, sambil memberikan kue itu kepadanya, "Makanlah kue itu, soalnya wajahmu agak sedikit pucat"

"D, d, dimana aku?" tanya gadis itu, "S, s, siapa kamu?" dengan takut dan gemetaran.

"Tenag saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu" kata Suzuna dengan nada yang lembut, "Kamu ada di club house american football-nya sekolah Deimon, Deimon Devil Bats" katanya untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"K, kota Deimon?" tanya gadis itu, dan Suzuna mengangguk.

"Ah! Aku hampir saja lupa memperkenalkan diriku" seru Suzuna, "Namaku Suzuna Taki, tapi kamu dapat memanggilku Suzuna saja"

"Namamu siapa?"

Gadis itu pun mengambil dan menghelakan napas sebentar, "N, namaku, Maruki Shitoichi, Suzuna-San…" jawab gadis berambut coklat muda itu, dengan gugup(Maru: Wah, penyakit gagapnya Sena-Niichan menular nih T.T*dibantai FC Sena*).

**Author's POV END**

ɰ(oAoɰ)(/oAo)/

* * *

Maru: *tebar konfeti ke readers* Terima kasih telah membaca chapter 1 cerita ini~!

Suzuna: Mind to Rn'R?


	2. Chapter 2

Maru: *muncul dari asap* Gomenasai Minna-San! *bunguk-bungkuk* Maaf baru update sekarang, karena mulai minggu ini aku dilarang megang-megang Macchan (laptop kesayanganku) sampai liburan kenaikan kelas nanti... *pundung di pojokan* TT x TT

Maruki: Karena Maru lagi pundungan di pojokan, saya akan mengantikannya untuk sementara...

terimakasih untuk review-nya dari **LalaNur Aprilia**, dan **govinda n.m**, lumayan buat nyemangatin Maru agar update lebih cepat...

HR!

* * *

**An Eyeshield21 FanFiction story**

**The Real Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story and the plot, and Eyeshield 21 is owned by Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata only…**

**Warning: Author's OC, OOC-ness, AU, after the Bando Spiders Match, out of the original plot, typo(s), and others**

ɰ(oAoɰ)(/oAo)/

"Tolong, Maruki-Chan, jangan panggil aku pakai '-San', lagipula kita sepertinya seumuran 'kan?" jelas Suzuna.

"M, mungkin Suzuna…" tanggap Maruki dan Suzuna tersenyum.

Sebelum Maruki berkata lagi tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu, "Suzuna! Kami pulang!" seru orang itu, yang rupanya Mamori, yang bersama dengan rombongan yang telah selesai berlari, sambil membawa kotak P3K.

"Selamat datang, Mamo-Nee~!" sapa Suzuna, ketika Maruki tiba-tiba bersembunyi dibelakang punggungnya.

"Ada apa, Maruki-Chan?" tanya Suzuna, yang sedang bingung, kepada Maruki, yang gemetaran tidak beraturan.

"S, s, s, siapa m, m, m, mereka, S, S, S, Suzuna?"

Sambil menenagkan kembali gadis itu, Suzuna menjelaskan, "Mereka adalah anggota American football Deimon Devil Bats, dan kakak itu adalah Kak Mamori Anezaki, tetapi kamu bisa panggil dia Mamo-Nee, kok"

"Oo…" jawab Maruki, sedikit lega.

"Hai" sapa Mamori, dengan nada malaikatnya (bayangin tuh), kepada Maruki, "Namaku adalah Mamori Anezaki, kamu dapat memanggilku Mamo-Nee, seperti Suzuna"

Lalu dia menarik Sena, yang berada dibelakangnya, kearah Maruki, "Dan dia adalah Sena Kobayakawa, yang menemukanmu di taman dan membawamu kesini" sambil tersenyum tulus.

"T, t, te, terima k, k, ka, kasih, K, K, Ko, Kobayakawa-San…" ucap Maruki, yang masih berada dibelakang Suzuna, dengan gugup (atau tebata-bata 100%), kepada Sena, yang juga gugup.

"S, s, sama-sama, siapa namamu?" tanya Sena, dengan sedikit gugup.

Maruki, yang sekarang lebih sedikit berani di depan Sena, menjawab, "N, n, namaku, M, M, Maruki Shitoichi, K, K, Kobayakawa-San…"

"Oo…" balas Sena.

Lalu, mata biru langit Maruki dan mata hazel Sena bertemu, saling menatap dengan lekat (kayak coklat deh) dan lama, dengan _background_ berbunga-bunga, tanpa Suzuna dan yang lain, hanya mereka berdua saja di sana…

ɰ(oAoɰ)(/oAo)/

_**PLAK **_(Oke kemungkinan di bagian ini dan sebelumnya, Sena-Niichan 'sedikit' OOC m_ _m)

Maruki dan Sena: *mukul Maru* OI! INI BUKAN BAGIAN DARI NASKAHNYA, MARU!

Maru: *usap-usap kepala yang benjol* HUEE~! Kalian jahat banget sama aku! TT ~ TT

Maruki dan Sena: Salah kamu sendiri, Author Bodoh!

Maru: HUEE~! Kalian itu jahat~! TT ~ TT *pundung di pojokan*

Maruki dan Sena: Ini bagian dari naskah yang asli! Lanjutkan!

Maru: HUEE~! Kalian juga ambil _trendmark_-ku~! TT ~ TT *masih pundung di pojokan*

ɰ(oAoɰ)(/oAo)/

Lalu, semua yang berada di dalam kamar itu (minus Sena-Niichan, Suzuna-Neechan, Youichi-Niichan, dan Maruki) mulai berpikir, 'Mereka cocok sekali!' sambil ber-sweat drop ria (XDD), dan yang mereka maksud itu, Maruki dan Sena, soalnya sama-sama cepat gugup (XDD).

ɰ(oAoɰ)(/oAo)/

* * *

Maruki: *sigh* Karena Maru masih pundung di pojokan, saya akan menggantikannya untuk sementara, lagi...

Mind to Rn'R, Minna-San?


	3. Chapter 3

Maru: *ngendap-ngendap* Yaa~! Saya kembali meng-update cerita ini~! MUAHAHAHA~! *tawa nista*

**BLETAK**

Suzuna: *mukul kepala Maru* Jangan ambil _tredemark-_ku, Maru! Dan katanya kamu baru bisa update cerita waktu liburan kenaikan kelas

Maru: *usap-usap kepala* Sakit tahu, Suzuna-Neechan~! Dan *senyum nista* aku nyuri-nyuri update pakai komputer rumah, MUAHAHAHA~!

Suzuna: *sweat drop* Oke... Kita abaikan saja dia... Selamat Membaca~!

Maru: MUAHAHAHA~!

~(OwO~)(~OwO)~

**An Eyeshield21 FanFiction story**

**The Real Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story and the plot, and Eyeshield 21 is owned by Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata only…**

**Warning: Author's OC, OOC-ness, AU, after the Bando Spiders Match, out of the original plot, typo(s), and others**

~(OwO~)(~OwO)~

Lalu, sang kapten dan _commander of hell_ DDB, tertawa, "Kekeke, ternyata kau bawa bala bantuan untuk Manager Sialan ini ya, Cebol Sialan!"

"B, b, b, bukan Hiruma-San, saya menemukannya di antara semak-semak taman Deimon tadi pagi, lalu Mamo-Neechan menyuruh saya untuk membawanya ke _club house_…" jelas Sena dengan nada gugupnya.

"Terserah! Sekarang kembali latihan! YA-HA!" seru Hiruma sambil menembak-nembakan bazooka-nya kea rah timnya, yang sudah ngacir keluar club house, dan Maruki, yang langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Suzuna.

"S, s, s, siapa dia, Suzuna?" tanya Maruki, agak gemetaran.

Suzuna, yang tidak ikut maupun takut akan tembakan Hiruma, menoleh ke arah Maruki, "Dia , Maruki-Chan?" dan Maruki mengangguk, "Dia Youichi Hiruma, atau You-Nii, terserah kamu mau manggilnya siapa, dia kapten DDB, dan suka sekali dengan senapan"

Maruki tambah ketakutan, "HIEE~! Memangnya boleh?"

Lalu Hiruma mendekati Maruki, "Apa masalahmu? Dan siapa namamu, hah, Bocah Sialan!"

Maruki, yang secara spontan tidak takut lagi, langsung berdiri dan menatap Hiruma, "Namaku Maruki Shitoichi! Dan masalahku adalah, seharusnya kamu dipenjara karena mempunyai senapan, dan tidak mempunyai SIM (Surat Izin Menembak), Hiruma-San!" dengan tegas, dan Suzuna, Mamori terkejut. (Maru: Ya iyalah, 'kan Maruki baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Hiruma, langsung berkata dengan tegas, dan anggap saja semuanya sudah ada dilapangan kecuali Hiruma)

Lalu, Hiruma langsung tertawa, "Kekeke, ternyata dipihak Cebol, Manager dan Cheer sialan ada lagi yang tidak takut denganku, yaitu kamu, **Lingkaran*** Sialan!"

Maruki pun naik darah, "L, Lingkaran Sialan!"

Mamori, yang mulai khawatir akan ada Perang Dunia ke-4, karena Maruki dan Hiruma, pun melerai mereka, "Sudah, sudah! Nanti jadi rusak lagi club house ini, Hiruma-Kun!"

"Terserah kau, Manager Sialan! Aku mau latihan!"

"Dan kau Lingkaran Sialan!" sambil menunjuk kepada Maruki, "Kau harus kerja juga disini!"

"Terserah aku, Hiruma-San!" geram dan teriak Maruki.

"Dan jangan panggil aku Lingkaran Sialan!"

Lalu terdengar lagi tawa khas Hiruma.

"ARGH! Bagaimana kalian dapat bertahan dengannya!" teriak Maruki dengan stress.

"M, Maruki-Chan…" kata Suzuna, Maruki menoleh, "A-ada apa, Suzuna?"

"Kok, kamu tidak takut lagi? Dan, kamu bersekolah dimana, dan tinggal dimana?"

Lalu, Maruki menundukkan kepalanya, "A-aku tidak bersekolah, dan aku tidak mempunyai keluarga atau rumah, Suzuna…"

Suzuna pun merasa bersalah kepada Maruki, "M, maafkan aku Maruki-Chan, aku tidak tahu…" dan dihadiahi senyuman oleh Maruki.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Suzuna, kamu kan tidak tahu…"

Tiba-tiba saja sang Eyeshield 21 muncul dari pintu, dengan wajah kesakitan*coret-coret*dengan wajah merah.

Mamori, yang dari tadi mendengar semua ucapan Maruki dan sedang menbuat teh, terkejut melihat Sena.

"Ada apa Sena?" Sena memandang Mamori sebentar lalu Suzuna muncul didepannya, sambil meletakan tangannya kedahi Sena.

"Sena, wajahmu sangat panas seka-!" sebelum Suzuna selesai, Sena jatuh kepada Suzuna, yang wajahnya menjadi merah, "S, Sena!". (bayangin saja adegan yang seperti di akhir pertandingan sama Bando Spiders ~(^w^)~ )

Mamori dan Maruki lalu memberi Suzuna tatapan penasaran dan geli, "Suzuna, kamu dan Kobayakawa-San, pacaran ya?" tanya Maruki, sambil tersenyum.

Secara spontan, Suzuna mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, "S-Sena dan aku tidak berpacaran, Maruki-Chan!"

"Mengaku sajalah, Suzuna, kalau kamu suka sama Sena~!" goda Mamori, yang malah mempertambah warna merah di wajah Suzuna.

"Aku tidak suka Sena, Mamo-Nee~!"

"Maaf untuk mengganggu kalian berdua, tetapi bisakah kita membawa Kobayakawa-San pulang? Wajahnya sekarang tambah memerah" sela Maruki, sambil menunjuk kearah wajah Sena.

"Eh iya!" kata Suzuna, ketika dia ingin membawa Sena, Maruki menggendong Sena dipunggungnya.

"Biar aku saja, Suzuna, soalnya aku mau sekalian berterimakasih kepada, Kobayakawa-San karena telah membawaku kesini" sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, tetapi aku ikut, lho! Soalnya aku takut kalian berdua tersesat nanti di prejalanan" jawab Suzuna sambil membukakan pintu dan berjalan ke rumah Sena.

"Iya" jawab Maruki.

~(OwO~)(~OwO)~

Maruki: Karena, Maru sedang dibawa ke seorang ahli terapi oleh Suzuna *sweat drop*, saya yang akan membacakan review-nya!

Ehem-! *sambil mengeluarkan kertas review* Dan satu-satunya yang me-review adalah, **Lala****Nur ****Aprilia**! *tebar konfeti*

*blushing* Aku enggak suka sama Sena!

Maru: *muncul tiba-tiba* Dan Maruki-Chan bukan sama Sena-Niichan, lagipula *smirk* Maruki-Chan udah ada pasangannya~! :3

Maruki: S-siapa! Dan sejak kapan kamu pulang, dan dimana Suzuna?

Maru: :P enggak akan aku kasih tahu~! Dan tadi aku kabur dari Suzuna-Neechan~! MUAHAHAHA~!

Maruki: *narik Maru* Sampai jumpa. saya harus membawa Maru lagi ke Suzuna

Maru: Lepasin, Maruki-Chan~!

~(OwO~)(~OwO)~

**NB**: ***Lingkaran**= saya tadi nyari artinya nama Maru dari bahasa Jepang, yang ternyata artinya Lingkaran... =w="


End file.
